<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gobble Gobble? (Avengers Turkey Catching Adventure) by Metalbvcky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725896">Gobble Gobble? (Avengers Turkey Catching Adventure)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalbvcky/pseuds/Metalbvcky'>Metalbvcky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Family, Clint Barton's Farm, Crack, Domestic Avengers, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Thanksgiving, no turkeys were harmed in the making of this fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalbvcky/pseuds/Metalbvcky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoping for better options but coming to no avail, Bucky grabbed a bow off the rack and took a couple arrows with him. Always a time for a first. A rifle would do a better job but how hard could an old fashioned bow and arrow be? Point, aim, and shoot. </p><p>With a deep breath, Bucky drew the bow and aimed front and center. Bam, right through the turkey. “There. Was that so hard?” </p><p>Wait. Through the turkey. Literally. Amongst the tall grass, the arrow stood straight as a rod in the ground.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gobble Gobble? (Avengers Turkey Catching Adventure)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Thanksgiving if you celebrate it! This is was requested by anon from my Tumblr. It's short and sweet :) </p><p>It might be a while before I post again but just know I'm working on a medium length oneshot (oh so fluffy) and that Bakery!AU :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the hell,” Bucky mumbled under his breath, letting out a deep sigh while pouring a glass of wine for himself. Not that alcohol had an effect on him, but at least he could enjoy the taste. </p><p>The holiday festivities began no more than twenty minutes ago and it turned out to be nothing but chaos. Laughter, yelling, overall craziness. It sort of reminded him of the olden days when he and Steve’s family would get together for the holidays. Only ten times worse. Maybe more. </p><p>Bucky took a step down the covered back porch, metal arm gleaming in the mid-morning sun. “Should we do something about them?” Bucky asked, taking a sip from his glass before sitting down on a lawn chair.  </p><p>“And ruin the fun?” Tony said, legs propped up on a cooler with his arms crossed. “Honestly? I’m enjoying it. And look, Morgan’s never had this much fun before.” </p><p>Hair ribbons blowing in the wind, Morgan giggled as she held onto Peter, little legs dangling below his shoulders.   </p><p>“Yeah, but,” Bucky said but stopped himself from continuing further. </p><p>“Petey, it’s getting closer!” Morgan shouted, looking over her shoulder. </p><p>A turkey, twice the size of the said four year old, was not too far behind them. A good distance away, Sam and Steve were chasing after the damn thing but failing to do so. Clint too but he was a little ways off. </p><p>“On your left!” Steve yelled right as he ran past Sam. </p><p>“Seriously! Again?” Sam yelled back and threw his hands up in the air. </p><p>Clint slowed down to a light jog, clearly out of breath. “Yeah go on, I'll catch up with you guys...someday.”   </p><p>Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose. How the hell does he find himself witnessing such things? Better yet, how was Steve not able to catch up to the stupid turkey? Had he overworked himself from his last morning run or something? It made no goddamn sense. </p><p>“Hey, birdman!” Tony said, and the name grabbed Sam’s attention with a turn of the head. “You suck at this more than Steve here.” </p><p>“Oh, come on!” </p><p>Bucky downed the rest of his wine in one smooth gulp then shoved it into Tony’s empty hands. “This ends now.” </p><p>“Wait, what?” Tony sat up straighter, looking between Bucky and the small grey shed. “Hold on a second, Buck-O. What are you gonna— oh, for the love of—”</p><p> </p><p>Hoping for better options but coming to no avail, Bucky grabbed a bow off the rack and took a couple of arrows with him. Always a time for a first. A rifle would do a better job but how hard could an old fashioned bow and arrow be? Point, aim, and shoot. </p><p>With a deep breath, Bucky drew the bow and aimed front and center. Bam, right through the turkey. “There. Was that so hard?” </p><p>Wait. Through the turkey. Literally. Amongst the tall grass, the arrow stood straight as a rod in the ground.</p><p>Bucky lowered the bow, squinting his eyes to get a better look throughout the bright sun. “The hell?” </p><p>Sam bent over laughing with hands on his knees. “You missed it! Steve, did you see that? Bucky actually missed!” </p><p>“I had a clear shot!” </p><p>Steve leaped forward with his arms stretched out, ready to catch the— Well, so much for grabbing hold of it. Instead, Steve came face first into the grass. “Seemed like I had one too.” </p><p>Tony stood, clapping with a smug grin on his face like what just transpired had pleased him. “Congrats! You’ve failed the test!” </p><p>“What test?” Sam, Steve, Bucky, and Clint said in unison. </p><p>Peter laughed and so did Morgan. “They fell for it,” he said. </p><p>“Come on man,” Clint groaned, now caught up with the group. “How are we supposed to get a turkey so last minute?”</p><p>“No worries,” Tony said while pulling up his phone. “Delivery is estimated about half an hour away.” </p><p>“Hold on.” Bucky shoved the bow into Clint’s arms. Clint seemed to take more offense to Tony’s antics rather than Bucky putting his hands on his precious toys. “If that wasn’t a real bird, then what was it?” </p><p>“Hologram, duh,” Tony stated as a matter of fact. Like anyone would guess that. Spend half an hour trying to catch a twenty-something pound turkey only to find out, ‘oh, by the way, it’s fake.’ Then again it was Tony being well, Tony. </p><p>“A hologram?” Sam looked over to Steve. “We couldn’t catch up to the latest state of the art hologram? ” </p><p>Steve wiped his brow before resting an arm across Bucky’s shoulders. “If it makes you feel any better, I was going easy on you. And hey, maybe you should hit the gym with us sometime.” </p><p>“Yeah, sure. Like I’d wanna witness you in the middle of—” </p><p>“Children are present!” Tony shushed, a pointer finger pressed to his lips. Not that Peter heard a word since Morgan kept him busy with entertaining her now the chaos finally came to an end. </p><p>Bucky laughed, head now on Steve’s shoulder. “Come on, we’re not that bad.” </p><p>“Buck,” Steve laughed alongside Bucky, who nuzzled his nose into Steve’s neck. “We had to rush home last week.” </p><p>“Didn’t make it in time either,” Bucky whispered, loud enough for Clint to hear as he passed by. </p><p>“I should’ve never invited any of you to my farm.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://metalbvcky.tumblr.com">Metalbvcky</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>